Harry Potter and the Lost Souls
by Alice Potter xXx
Summary: As two close friends stumble into an abandonned hotel, one to look for ghosts, the other for Horcruxes. They uncover secrets of the Station Hotel and the true evil within its walls...This story follows the stroyline of game Lost Souls by Johnathen Boakes


HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST SOULS.

CHAPTER ONE

AN OLD FRIEND IN AN OLD PLACE.

The hallways were dark and gloomy, the atmosphere was fearful and the drawn eyes on the wall was disturbing. It felt as though she was being watched, the syringes stuck in the walls also was not very comforting. This place must have had some terrible tragedy. Abandoned places always have a history and quite a violent and horrific one usually. Pansy Parkinson continued to make her way down the corridor, dodging the creepy stone manniquens that stood here and there, the light that illuminated from the end of her wand began to dim. Pansy frowned in fustration and shook the wand, renewing the warm glow, which was barely lighting the hallway.

It was a scary thought, not knowing what was infront or behind her, but if anything was there then she would soon find out. With her ability to still see those who have past on, this was how she liked to say 'dead people', exploring these type of abandoned places was not easy. Especially when it was an abandoned station hotel in the heart of a half empty town, Dowerton. So many people had lived and died here back in the 40's, Pansy had recently researched this place and found out that most of the guests here were victims of suicide from their own misery. Pansy thought for a moment, she thought of the bravery of the suicidal people, it sounded silly but she knew that they must be very brave to hold a gun or a knife to themselves and actually use them. She knew she would never have the courage to do that, not that she'd ever been tempt-

Suddenly, the sound of a slamming door behind caused her to quickly jump and turn around to check what it was. Everything was still and silent, apart from the soft groans of the creaky floorboards. Pansy frowned to herself and continued to walk onwards down the horendous hallway, a dark, solid shape at the end of her path made her abruptly come to a halt. Pansy wasnt going to turn and run, she was too used to all this ghost stuff, someone else to help.

"Hello? Can I help?" Pansy asked, her voice quivering with the nerve. The shape kept silent for a while until it catiously stepped forward.

"You...You c-can see me?" A quiet woman's voice replied from the darkness. This was the question that almost every spirit asked her.

"Yes, I can. Do you want some help?" Wondered Pansy, who dared to take a slow step forward.

"I do actually. Please, tell that noisy lad downstairs to quiet down!" The woman sounded strict and irritated. Pansy was confused, she had been here for a while yet she wasnt sure that she could hear any noise coming from the reception. She listened hard... she closed her eyes and listened. Ahh, now she could hear it, it was music. Modern music, it was definatley distant but still, it was music.

"Sure, who is it?" Pansy stated, squinting in a failing attempt to see the womans face. She had guessed that she wanted a peaceful passing and while this mysterious 'lad' was around, she wansnt going to get one.

"I dont know, he's a stranger to me thats for sure!" She replied and Pansy thought she could make out someone folding their arms, abruptly.

"Alright, i'll take a look around." Pansy said and with that the shape was gone and Pansy had turned to go back downstairs to the reception, on her way down she tried to ignore the other spirits appearing in various doorways and alcoves. The music became louder and louder as she approached the first floor, the reception was dark and along with the modern music there was a faint playing of an old fasioned piano tune. Her steps echoed in the cold room, the corners were piled with legless chairs and debris. The grandfather clock in the corner was evidentally rang its last chime a while back, the reception desk was clustered with old papers and a old guest book. The music seemed to be coming from behind some double doors behind her, the doors lead to a small buffet room, she reluctantly turned around and pushed open the heavy doors, before she reached the buffet, where she knew the music was coming from, she had to make her way through a small dark corridor. Fianlly, she found the source of the music, and it was definatley someone she did not expect.

Standing there in the middle of the room was one of her close Gryffindor friends, Harry James Potter. His round glasses were the first thing she saw of him and the glow coming from his iPod. Harry was dancing slightly to the song that was playing but immediatley stopped when he turned and saw her standing in the dark doorway, he let out a small scream and ran for the door. Pansy quickly reached and grabbed his arm before he could get away.

"Wait! Where are you going? Its me, Pansy." Pansy explained calmly. Slowley, he turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were some weirdo," Harry sighed, "wait. What are you doing here?" Pansy looked akward.

"I was on...uhh, a ghosthunt. What about you?" Pansy replied hesitantly. Harry eyed her suspiciously then shrugged. He all of a sudden tensed up, he couldnt tell her that he was on a secret search for Horcruxes to defeat the dark lord. He had to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Uhh, same here... I find the afterlife very interesting." Harry muttered, stood up straight and beamed at her. Pansy nodded, although she still looked quite confused. He didnt blame her, he wasnt remotley interested in spirits, afterall he hardly believed in all that dead people stuff.

"Okay, well maybe we could work together. We'd get more results." Suggested Pansy, Harry gulped. He may not be a strong believer but he still wasnt planning on staying in this hell hole for long. Harry nodded, his eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Sure. Why not?" Harry said stifly. Pansy grinned at him and turned around, heading back for the reception. They had known eachother for about six years but had never been that close until the last few months, Pansy was someone Harry could really trust and he felt like he could tell her just about anything. Pansy on the otherhand would love to share everything but didnt trust him to keep his mouth shut for long, afterall he did have a large group of friends who he told alot of things too, especially Ron Weasley.

Harry watched as Pansy walked away, her long brunette hair dancing along behind her, she was a very pretty girl. He didnt think of her as more than a friend but what harm would a little look do? Pansy had big, friendly green eyes and a trustworthy smile. It wasnt a normal thing for a sixteen year old boy to say but he liked her style, too. Harry hurriedly followed her into the reception, not wanting to be left alone for long in the dark buffet, which looked like it served some road kill, or any other kind of raw meat. They explored the reception room for a while, looking through the guests book and the inky papers, Harry still not knowing what they were looking for, Pansy seemed pretty sure though so he just followed her around the room.

"Look, in the guest book theres keys to the people's rooms," Pansy stated, turning a key in her hand, "you wanna explore?" Harry was too busy looking at the safe behind the reception desk to really listen, but he eventually worked out what she had said. Harry looked up at her.

"Umm, sure. Have you been upstairs?"

"Yep, once or twice. It isnt the nicest place ive ever been to." Pansy replied honestly, still flicking through the guest book in hope of finding more keys. After another half hour of searching the downstairs they both decided to travel up the rickety staircase. Harry was a bit wary and reluctant but he had to make do with clinging onto her all the way up. Every muscle in Harry's body seemed to freeze at the sight of this petrifying hallway. Pansy had already been into the syringe filled corridor before so she didnt seemed so scared anymore, instead of light illuminating from the light bulbs on the ceiling, theres seemed to be an unnatural red glow filling the corridor.

"I dont like it up here..." Harry stated, his eyes shifting around the passage. Pansy nodded in agreement and clung tighter to his arm, which he could not feel anymore due to the fear in him.

"Your lucky you cant actually see whats in here." Pansy sighed. Harry knew exactly what she was talking about, he was one of the first people she had told about her 'gift', although he would not be happy to have that 'gift'. Pansy lead him into room 1B, as Harry recalled. It was just as gloomy as any other room in the hotel, there was a bed in the corner with no mattress, a open cuboard in the corner with only shadows filling it, a pair of bloody scissers were sticking out from the wall and there was a dull grey desk in the middle of the room with empty booze bottles lying on top.

"Sketchy..." Harry said and walked over to the cupboard, searching for anything interesting that may of been left inside. Pansy watched Harry as he scanned the back of the cupboard, he looked tired, it was obvious that he hadnt been sleeping in a while and she knew just why.

"So, who is it?" Pansy wondered, biting her bottom lip. Harry immediatley turned around, looked completley confused. He frowned at her.

"Who's what?" Harry said. Pansy walked over to him and grinned.

"You know. Who do you love?" Pansy asked, he looked away. She rolled her eyes. He couldnt of made it more obvious.

"No one. Anyway, lets look in another room..." Harry mumbled and hurriedly left the room, Pansy smirked and followed him out the room. Harry, while avoiding Pansy's gaze, rushed into the bedroom on the oposite side of the hallway.

"So, wheres Ron and Hermione. You go everywhere with them, dont you?" Pansy wondered, while picking up an old diary.

"Oh uhh, well they're back at the Burrow. They didnt want to join me." Harry explained. Of course this was a lie, Harry had never been a fan of the idea of their companionship on the quest to kill Voldemort, so when the house was quiet he saw his oppurtunity and left. Hopefully, they were all still asleep and oblivious to his whereabouts. Pansy nodded and sighed.

"I know you like someone." Pansy said so Harry could barely hear her.

"What was that?" Harry asked, frowning at her back as she was facing the other way.

"Nothing."

"You love someone." Harry smirked and looked at her. He regretted the small laugh he gave when she looked to the side, looking slightly hurt.

"Mmm hmm."

Harry looked down akwardly. "Sorry."

"Oh it doesnt matter. It just hurt because, i know that he'll never love me." Pansy stated and gazed at the grey floorboards.

"Yes he will. Come on, your beautiful." Harry told her, truthfully. Pansy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, but his number one concern is himself," She admitted, "yet I cant stop loving him, and it sucks."

"I know what you mean. I kinda like someone too."

"I knew it! Who is it?" Pansy enquired.

"Its Ginny. Ginny Weasley. But its nothing." Harry claimed and looked away.

"You cant sleep?" She wondered.

"Nope."

"You're never hungry?"

"Never."

"All you can ever think about is her?"

"24-7."

"I hate to break it to you bub, you're in love." She stated obviously, Harry had been in denial for ages but now he knew it was true. Pansy had gone through the same thing and she knew a thing or two about love that was for sure. He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. She was returning his gaze.

"Im right. And im sorry because when they dont love you back... it aint pretty." Pansy patted him on the back. Harry had taken a liking to Ginny for a few months now, but he always knew it was a little bit more than a crush. Half an hour had past and after some time in silence Pansy gasped and looked at Harry, an excited expression spread across her face.

"What?"

"Lets go... to the cellar! Ive walked past it loads of times but i never got the chance to actually go in! You wanna join?" Pansy clapped her hands together and ran out the room. It looked like Harry had no choice but to follow.

It was 11:00pm and the Slytherin common room was mostly empty apart from a few house members sitting down and having their own private conversations. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to one of his fellow Slytherins, Bertha Crabbe, but was barely listening as she blabbed on about a new dress she was going to get for a night out with another Slytherin member, Daphne Greengrass. Another one of his friends, Eli Nott was also sitting with them but was too busy on his Nintendo DS to care about whatever the others were doing.

"So i was thinking that purple suits me, but then i thought black is the new black and plus its more original." Daphne explained pointing at a certain dress in a catalog. Bertha nodded in agreement and took over the conversation.

"I think you should go with the black, but i know that midnight blue is my fortay! It really brings out my eyes wouldnt you say?" Bertha was pointing out another dress in the book, which everyone knew would look horrible on her.

"Wheres Pansy?" Draco wondered, staring into space.

"Uhhh... she didnt say. I saw her walk out at nine o'clock." Nott replied, finally looking away from the tiny Nintendo screen, which was producing alot of annoying music. Bertha eyed Draco suspiciously and folded her arms.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Because shes been gone for hours." He stated, Bertha still didnt avert her gaze. Just continued to stare.

"Alright... whatever..." She said and looked back at the catalouge. Daphne and Bertha went back into deep conversation about different clothes and handbags. Draco gave up on asking more questions, he knew he'd just get another glare.

CHAPTER TWO.

HARRY'S DISCOVERY.

Harry had been wanting to ask the same question all night but as he and Pansy sat there on the floor of the cellar with their backs up against the wall, he felt as though it was the right time to ask. Plus, he did need some advice. Pansy held a voice recorder in one hand and a video camera in the other, he watched her as she talked into the recorder about what they had heard or seen. Ghost wise.

"Uhh, Pansy. Have you ever..." Harry's throat went dry before he could finish the embarressing sentence. Pansy looked at him, wonder in her eyes. She gave him a 'go on' look, so what else could he do to avoid the question.

"Have I ever what?" She enquired, she smiled at him. Her smile was the trick that made him open up to her. Harry sighed.

"Okay, umm. Well, here it is. Have you ever," Harry coughed, "had..uhh...have you ever had-"

"Sex? Yeah." Pansy completed his sentence, which was embarressing. Harry looked at her. He was quite surprised, he hadnt expected that answer.

"Really? With who?"

"Cormac. You know, your friend Cormac Mclaggen. The one who sleeps around with like every girl in the school," Pansy laughed at the end of her sentence and looked down, "I was feeling kinda depressed so i just wanted to have some fun and like, let loose i guess." Harry nodded.

"Ahh, I see."

"Why are you asking me this?" Pansy asked, a curious look on her face.

Harry looked suddenly akward. "Well, i guess i just wanted to talk about it with someone, I guess uhh, im old enough and I uhh..."

"Let me guess, everyone else is doing it and you like someone and maybe your hoping you might get your chance." Pansy giggled and looked away when she saw Harry look away, slightly embarressed.

"Something like that I guess. Everyones always talking about it and everyones doing it... i mean, you've done it, and i definatley didnt expect that." Harry explained.

"Why?" Pansy asked, "I wouldnt of done it if i wasnt upset, it was just like a one night stand type thing."

"I know, i just thought you'd save your first time. For someone special." He stated and tilted his head back so it was rested against the grimy walls. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Pansy eventually broke the silence.

"I would of. But, the reason I didnt save it is probably why I slept with him in the first place," When Pansy said this, Harry stared at her for a while. Blankly, "you dont know what i mean, do you."

Harry continued to stare then looked away. "My head hurts."

"Well, i wanted to save my first time for... the obvious, but then i realised that that was never going to happen and thats why I was upset in the first place so... when Mclaggen tried it on with me I just said 'what the hell!" Pansy explained and rested her head on his soft shoulder. Harry felt sorry for her, afterall they were going through the same thing and at least they could consult eachother.

"Dont worry about Draco, he's a stubborn git anyway." Harry told her, she nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"Yeah but still, it doesnt change anything. I still love him, you never go off someone that easily." Pansy stated and smiled sweetly at him, he did find her smile very attractive. But no, he did not have a crush on her.

"Well, your lucky. Youve got the first time jitters out of the way, havnt you? Ive still got the worst to come." Harry remarked and put his head in his hands.

"So, whats your perfect idea for your first time?" Pansy grinned.

"Uhh, well i want to get the nerves out the way. Like you did, then my proper first time i would like to be with, Ginny." The last words that left his mouth were mumbled, but Pansy heard them and it made her smile. She really did think it was sweet, he had finally gotten his mind set on a kind, pretty girl, who Pansy knew had feelings for him too, but neither would admit it.

"You want to get it out the way?" Pansy wondered, Harry immediatley looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Was she hinting? Did she want do be the one to get rid of his first time jitters? What was she saying?

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"Well, i just got the impression that thats what you were saying." Pansy stated, Harry couldnt believe it. This wasnt the most suitable place to do it, anyway. He had to admit it didnt sound like a bad idea, she was a very beautiful girl. _Draco doesnt know what he's missing, _Harry thought to himself.

"Are you saying that we should..."

"Well, why not. I dont mind doing it again and if you wanna get used to it then why not?" Pansy suggested, Harry looked at her. It was a good idea, the place was abandoned and no one was there, apart from the spirits.

"I suppose we could find a room somewhere..." Harry hadnt realised that he had been staring at her lips, which he had been wanting to kiss for a while. Pansy was also staring back at him, wanting the same thing. Harry didnt realise it happened but they both stood up at the same time.

"I know one room on the top floor. Its not so bad." Pansy sighed and kissed him hard and full on the lips. She held his hand and dragged him up the stairs and out of the dusty cellar. They hurriedly ran up two flights of stairs and fell into room 3F, kissing fiercley and tugging at eachothers jackets. Harry was thinking to himself that this was a good idea, he was going to enjoy himself and it was all for a good reason, he didnt think of her then more than a friend but he knew that he needed practice for when he found the one he wanted to be with for a long time.

Pansy was definatley ready for Harry and he was certainly ready for her, his throbbing member told him that. Because this was such a new experiance to him, he didn't think he would last much longer. Pansy could definatley tell that things were about to get exciting. But all the excitment dissapeared when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from somewhere on the other side of the room. Harry and Pansy both pulled apart immediatley and stared wide eyes across the room, where they saw a tall middle-aged woman with short curly black hair and wearing a fancy 1920's outfit. Pansy knew it was someone from the afterlife, but how did Harry hear her? He didnt have the gift, did he?

The woman stood with her eyebrows raised and folding her arms, crossly.

"And what is all this! Stupid kids, you think you have the right to march into my room! All arms waving! Why, I have the right mind to contact the police! The nerve!" She shouted and sat down on an old rickety chair, which looked like it was on its last leg but seemed to support her invisible weight.

"Oh, this is your room?" Pansy asked, putting her jacket back on, "we had no idea. We thought it was abandoned, like the rest of he hotel." Harry rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, he turned around and stood akwardly next to Pansy.

"Well, this is my room and I am not happy!" The woman shrieked, the last words came out so loud Pansy felt her head ache.

"Okay, okay. Well, I can see you. Somehow. So, we can get you out of this place, we can get you to... heaven, maybe." Pansy explained, Harry looked at her. What was she babbling on about? He didnt know anything about this ghost stuff but if this woman was a ghost... why could he see her?

"Pansy." Harry muttered but she shrugged him off.

"Not now Harry." She whispered and continued to talk to the lady, "is there any unfinished buisness you have here?"

"Well, theres some unfinished buisness _we _have here." Harry said quietly, so the lady would not hear. Pansy looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, yes, yes. There is. I had a daughter, Rose her name was but I-I wrote her a letter, before I died. Its somewhere in this room, but I cant seem to find it." The lady replied and put her head in her hands and started to sob rather loudly.

"Thats nice. Anyway, Pansy come on!" Harry said hopefully but Pansy frowned at him and hit him on his arm, "ow!"

"Okay, we'll find it for you. I promise." Pansy stated kindly, when the woman dissapeard she immediatly turned on Harry, "you could see her?"

Harry looked confused. "Uhh, yeah. Was she a..." Pansy nodded slowley and looked him up and down, thinking hard, "does that mean I can see..."

"It must do, she was a strong spirit but still, you shouldnt of seen her. She would of been totally invisible." Pansy explained, Harry still frowned in confusion.

"But...but, i dont wanna see ghosts." Harry stuttered nervously and looked at the floor. Pansy tried to think of a solution.

"Look, it was probably just a one off. Lets hope." Pansy said quietly.

"Anyway... where were we?" Harry asked and turned to her. Pansy looked at him then looked slightly sympathetic.

"Harry, it wasn't a good idea. Its too dangerous, plus theres too many people that need my help. I know it was my idea but I really did what to do it, now I realise." Pansy explained and gave a little smirk. Harry was frowning, he stared at her for a while but he finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but you dont know what your missing."

"I dont think you know what im missing either, though." She laughed and patted him on the back, she left the room. Harry followed, a little bit irritated.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they both walked back downstairs and were walking along the second floor.

"I want to test if you really do have the gift." Pansy replied and pushed him into a random room, Harry was confused but he looked around. And when he did he immediatley attempted to leave. Every inch of the walls were covered in drawn on eyes, there was a tele in the corner illuminating the flashing light of a white screen, a hole positioned itself in the corner of the room and there was a hole in the wall, revealing only darkness in the next room.

"Can you see that man standing in the corner?" Pansy asked him. Harry looked over to the corner and yes, he could see a tall balding man standing in the dark corner, facing the wall. It looked as though he was covering his face with his hands. Harry frowned.

"Uhh, yeah. Whats he doing?" Harry wondered and looked at Pansy, who was staring intently at the man.

"Im not sure. Grieving, maybe?" She suggested and shrugged. They both stepped back when the man slowley turned around, revealing a bloody face and scratched hands. Pansy gasped and Harry's jaw dropped, this was the first scary spirit he had seen and he knew it would not be the last.

"Dont...Come...Closer..." The man said in a cold, high voice. Harry instantly thought of Voldemort when he spoke, "he'll... Get...You...Run..." Harry was very ready to leave the room as the man turned into dust and fell through the hole in the floor. Pansy turned to him.

"Yeah... I think we should get going," Pansy walked out hastily and locked the door with her wand when Harry had left too, "we need to find the letter and get out of here as fast as possible. I dont think the spirits here are very friendly." They hurried along the corridor and ran into another bedoom. This bedroom wasnt so bad, the walls were dark green and the floorboards were once again a dull grey and didnt look very strong, a desk stood by an open window, which lead out to some forestry and there was a bed pushed up against the left wall.

"This is nice." Harry said sarcastically and looked out the window. There was a cold breeze drifting through the window, which made Harry uneasy. Pansy had sat on the bed and was looking at her nails, she looked quite miserable but Harry couldnt help but think of how pretty she looked. After a moments silence, Pansy sighed and gazed around the room.

"For once in my life... im scared." She stated, Harry looked at her. The fact that she was scared frightened him as well, she was extremley brave and if something was scaring her then it couldnt be good.

"Why?" Harry wondered and strayed away from the window, taking a seat next to Pansy.

"I dont know. Somethings not right here, somethings keeping all these spirits trapped here and its not something friendly, im telling you that." Pansy admitted. Harry thought about it for a bit. He was new to all this so he didnt really understand much, but he understood that she was right. Harry did want to find out what the problem was though, so he would stick with Pansy.

"Lets find out then." He said stifly, Pansy looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, it might be dangerous." Pansy said pointly, Harry looked around. It looked safe enough, a few rickety weak floorboards and some evil spirits, whats the worst that could happen? Before either of them could say anything else, there stood a little girl in the doorway, smiling at them both and humming a tune. Harry jumped but Pansy remained seated and just stared at the girl.

"Hello. Im Amy." The girl giggled and dissapeared, Harry and Pansy looked at eachother in awe, the girl suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, sitting crossed legs on the dusty floor, it looked like she was playing with a small ragdoll.

"Hello dear. Can we help?" Pansy asked kindly, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes. I want to play a game." Amy replied, this was accompanied with a giggle, which sent shivers up Harry's spine. He was trying to avoid her gaze, which he did not trust at all. There was something wrong about her.

"What game to you want to play?" Said Pansy, still keeping on her smile. Harry was watching as she spoke to the spirit. Pansy was being really friendly and he knew it wasnt just an act, he knew she really cared about who she helped and the jobs she had to do. This made Harry want her more than ever.

"Meet me on the top floor. Room 3B. We can play my birthday games!" Amy answered and clapped her hands together, with a white light she had gone. Leaving her laugh echoing behind her. They both looked at eachother, they were both confused but knew they had no choice but to go. Ghosts afterall have eerie powers.

CHAPTER THREE

THE LOST CHILD.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had returned to the Burrow living room after a long search for their best friend Harry Potter. They had woken up a few hours ago and had found out he was missing, they reported it to Mr and Mrs Weasley and all of Harry's other friends were waiting for any news of him while waiting in the living room. When they entered the room, all eyes turned to them but looked away when they saw the dissapointed looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"No luck?" Katie Bell asked hopelessly.

"No luck." Hermione stated and sat in the armchair by the fire. Ron sat on the sofa next to Cormac Mclaggen and Nigel Wespurt, who was half asleep.

"Well, where could he be?" Katie wondered and looked around at everyone.

"No idea, mum and dad have phoned the Order though. So, they're on it." Ron explained. If the Order were on it, then they would have no trouble with finding him and we he would be back safe in the Burrow in no so they thought.

Harry and Pansy hurried down the corridor and up the stairs to the third floor. Harry hated this floor more than any other because it was basically pitch black except from the small lights glowing on the end of their wands. Pansy was checking all the letters and numbers on each door until they came to room 3B.

"_Alohamora." _Pansy whispered and they heard a click. The door swung inwards, although in a way Harry wished that it had remained locked. They hesitantly walked over the threshold and stared around the small room. Pansy felt the wall by the door until she finally found the rusty light switch. The light was dim but at least it was better than not knowing what was in the room with them. Amy was standing in the centre of the room, humming a nursery ryhme. Harry strayed in the shadowed doorway but Pansy took a few steps forward, causing Amy to back a few steps away.

"Amy, darling. Whats your full name?" Pansy asked, putting on a scared smile. Amy's eyes widened and she looked at Pansy, who gasped.

"Im Amy Haven. And you are Pansy Parkinson," Amy turned to Harry and giggled, "and you are Harry Potter." Harry felt frozen with fear as he looked at Pansy, wondering what had just happened and how she knew his name.

"Yes thats right, how did you know this?" Pansy said, worry in her voice.

Amy laughed. "I know everything about you," she laughed again, "I know your friends, and the ones you love." Amy dissapeared once again and reappeared in the doorway, which Harry really wished was closed.

"H-how do you know that?" Pansy stuttered and looked at Harry, who had been closing his eyes.

"Ive been watching you. Ive been there. You're trapped here. Forvever." Amy laughed an evil, loud laugh and was gone. Her voice echoed but eventually faded away. They both exchanged looks, confused. Was this the game she was playing? Scaring them and trapping them? What did she mean? Surely they couldnt be trapped. Pansy grabbed his wrist and ran out the room, they sprinted down the corridor and down both flights of stairs and finally through the buffet and onto the platform 1, where the trains ran 50 years ago underneath the bridge near the Station Hotel. It was cold so Pansy zipped up her jacket and they jumped down the the rails, where overgrown plants twined over the different railings. Pansy didnt know how Harry had gotten here or where he had apparated to but she had appeared a few yards down the railway line, underneath the dark bridge.

She lead him down the pitch black tunnel and to the place where she had appeared earlier. Pansy gasped loudly when she saw that instead of a continuous tunnel she saw a large brick wall, stopping them from walking any further.

"Well," Pansy sighed, "looks like we're trapped." Harry looked at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What! No! I cant be trapped, I have things to do! A life to live, god damn that evil little child!" Harry shouted and tried to push down the wall, epically failing. Pansy looked at him sympathetically, and put her arm around him.

"Its alright. Look, we'll try to dissaperate." Pansy held tight on his arm and attempted to appear back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Nothing happened. Harry looked dissapointed. He regretted ever coming here, he should of waited for Ron and Hermione to come with him in their seventh year and what connection did Voldemort have with this place? Intuition brought him here. He thought.

Malfoy Manor was packed full of Death Eaters. Every single Death Eater you could imagine was there, either sitting around the table or standing around the room, listening to Voldemort's master plan. Most of them were getting restless and wernt bothered about the plan but if Voldemort was speaking then they werent. Narcissa Malfoy was walking through the crowd of people serving finger sandwhiches, wine and orange juice cartons.

"Listen up people! I have to tell you all my plan so take a seat! Refreshments will be served afterwards!" Voldemort announced while seating himself at the head of the large table. All eyes turned to him and everyone was listening with their full attention. Voldemort waited for silence before continuing, "my plan...my plan was foolproof. I sent him a thought, a pull...an intuition if you will, for him to go to this place, this... abandoned hotel. It is a dangerous place and one of the spirits there... well, lets say that she loves to play games," he let out a laugh, "she likes to trap people there, and well that means he cant get out and you know what that means..." All the Death Eaters looked at eachother, confused. One brave man finally raised his hand, slowley.

"It means that he cant escape and we can capture him...?" He suggested akwardly and screwed his eyes shut, expecting to be hit by a spell.

"Exactly! We can swoop in there in about," Voldemort glanced at the clock on the wall, "an hour and he's ours... ours to kill." He laughed loudly but stopped when he realised that no one else was joining in. The Death Eaters stared at him blankly but finally realised what was wrong so all of a sudden the room was filled laughter. Voldemort knew this plan would work.

Room 2B was quiet except from the whisper of the wind, which had crept in from the small crack in the slightly opened window. Pansy had suggested sitting down quietly somewhere so they could think of what to do, of how to get out of that horrible place. Pansy felt very guilty, Harry shouldnt be here, he should be back at the Burrow with all his friends. She knew that she shouldnt be here either but she thought of it as kind of her job, getting all of these lost souls to heaven. It was difficult but what other choice did she have, they must be scared here. All alone. Like her and Harry. The thought of getting rid of his first time jitters with him came back to her. It wasnt a good idea but she wanted to do it with him and afterall she hadnt done it in a while and he was looking very handsome.

Pansy reached over and wiped a smudge of mud off of his cheek. _What would Draco say if he knew who I was with, _Pansy thought and smiled. Harry looked at her and Pansy looked away. She was prepared to sleep with him there and then. But was he? Of course he was, he's a lad! Pansy looked back at him, he was still looking at her. Harry realised that he had not drawn his eyes from her and he hastily looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked and smiled at him, causing him to look back up at her. Harry nodded.

"Im fine," Harry added, "why?"

"I-I was just wondering. You look bored." Pansy stated.

"No im not bored. Just a little bit scared, but whatever." Harry beamed at her and tilted back his head to he could look up at the ceiling, "woah look!" Harry had pointed up. Pansy followed where he was pointing and gasped when she couldnt see a ceiling, she could see the nights sky. Where was the floor above? Why could they see the stars?

"Wow. Thats beautiful!" Pansy stood up and gazed at the sky, Harry stood next to her. He didnt like the fact there was no roof, it made him feel unsafe. But Pansy seemed alright, so that calmed him down a bit. Pansy held Harry's hand and smiled at him. Harry turned to her and held her other hand as well.

"Pansy, you know our plan earlier?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah..." Pansy replied, her voice trailing off.

"It wasnt so bad, was it? I think it was a good idea, you know just getting used to it." Harry explained, Pansy was staring at him straight in his eyes.

"No... not really. No." Pansy muttered and looked at his lips, which she remembered kissing about an hour ago. Pansy was going to go for it. She was going to kiss him. Pansy closed her eyes. This was the point of no return and now they were going to kiss. She slipped her hands onto his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. And he kissed her back. This was the best kiss she had ever had, she had kissed a few Hogwarts boys but no one special. There was only Cormac Mclaggen, Matthew Wallace, Alberto Cravense, Michael Smith and Tyrone Styles. And now Harry Potter. Harry was the best kisser, definatley.

Harry pulled off her jacket and she quickly did the same for him. All of the a sudden the room had gotten warm, the cold from outside had disspeared and the only thing they could feel was eachother. Pansy was a much better kisser than Cho Chang, she had nice smooth lips, which he dared to slip his tounge into. Pansy took his arm and dragged him over to the bed, which was thankfully not too bad and didnt look to weak. She fiercley pushed him down and sat on top of him, continuing to kiss him, which he wasnt apposing to.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pansy asked. Harry nodded quickly allowing her to continue run her tounge along his mouth. He wasnt even nervous, he was excited and nothing was going to stop them this time.

Bertha Crabbe and Draco Malfoy were still sitting in the common room, Draco was bored out of his head and Bertha was staring at him, frowning.

"How do you get your hair so blonde?" Bertha asked and shut the book she was reading. Draco looked at her.

"What a stupid question. I dont know." Draco replied, sounding irritated. Bertha continued to frown at him.

"Alright! Whats bothering you?" Bertha wondered and folded her arms, Draco rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Nothing." He stated. Bertha sighed and put her arm around him. Draco attempted to struggle from her grip but gave up when he agreed that she was too strong for him.

"Aww, whats the matter honey. Mamma's here for you. Now tell me, what up?" Bertha said, encouraging him to talk some more. Draco shook his head, ignoring her question. Bertha raised her eyebrow at him, it didnt look like she was going to give up.

"Stop looking at me!" Draco complained, trying not to laugh at her unnaturally high voice. Bertha did not avert her gaze, just stared at him more intensley.

"Are you worried?" Bertha enquired.

"About what?" Murmered Draco, while looking at the rubiks cube he was turning in his hands.

"About Pansy, she hasnt been back and the last time I saw her was about... seven o'clock and it is now way past midnight." Bertha emphasized. Draco looked up at her and frowned, as though he knew nothing.

"No, why would I be?" Draco questioned, Bertha had eventually looked away but was not finished with him.

"You tell me," Bertha advised, "maybe shes with someone... she did say something about going out... with a guy." Draco immediatley looked up from the rubiks cube but looked back down when he felt her eyes on him.

"So what?" He claimed.

"So... I think someones jealous!" Bertha teased and poked him on the shoulder.

"Jealous of what?"

"The guy shes with, its pretty much blatant." she continued to provoke him.

"Your face is blatant." Draco didnt even know what he just said but knew it sounded idiotic when Bertha stared at him with her eyebrow raised and with her hands on her hips, "look, just shut up."

"Just admit it." She demanded and flicked him on the head.

"What! Im not!" Draco insisted and pushed her hand away so she could not flick him again with her stubby fingers.

"You so are! Its unreal how jealous you are! Just admit it."

"No." Draco stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Because, its not true. I dont know where you got that from." Draco snapped, Bertha folded her arms. She was taking no crap.

"Look, a problem shared is a problem halved." Bertha grinned at him, creeping him out just a little bit.

"So. I havnt got a problem," He said, "you have."

"Fine. Dont tell me. But one day your gonna regret keeping your feelings all bottled up and your gonna wish that you told someone the truth." Bertha explained.

"Whys that, then. If your so clever?" Draco asked.

Bertha looked at him. "Because shes gonna find someone else."

Pansy zipped up her jeans and her jacket while Harry placed his glasses back on his face. That was crazy. Harry couldnt believe what they had just done and where they had done it, there was one thing he knew. He didnt regret it and he knew that she didnt either. Harry watched her brush her hair with a comb she had revealed from her backpack along with some lip gloss she had previously used for another coat on her lips.

While they were together, all of his fears where gone and so was hers. She was a bit suprised at how good he was, it almost seemed like he had done it before. But she knew that he would not trick her into sleeping with him. When they were both ready to leave the room, she smiled at him and held his hands, swinging them to and fro.

"So?" Pansy asked, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Harry stated, looking into her big green eyes, which were looking back in his dark blue ones.

"How was your first time?" She wondered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Amazing." He said truthfully and hugged her tightly, "thank you for that."

"That alright. Now you wont have any first time jitters," Pansy pointed out, picked up her backpack from the floor and swung it around her shoulder, "so, if you ever get to do it with Ginny, which I hope you do... you wont be so nervous."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

"We should get going. We need to find a way to get out of this hell hole and back to school." Pansy explained and left the room, with Harry close behind. He was clinging onto her arm as they exited the upper floors and went back down to the reception, which gave Harry the creeps. Pansy headed down a small hallway to the left of the desk, which lead to some locked double doors. She knelt down and picked up a few pieces of paper.

"Look, a birthday invitation. It says, to Pansy and Harry. From Amy. Apparantly its going to take place... right behind us." Pansy looked at Harry, who had screwed his eyes shut out of fear. Pansy lightly hit his arm.

"Whats the game?" He reluctanly questioned.

"Statues." Before either of them could say anything else, Amy's voice came from behind them but neither of them dared to turn around.

"Yes. Thats my favourite game. Heres how to play," Amy said while her giggles echoed in the background, "you dont look and im going to make my way closer to you. When you hear a noise, you turn around! If you catch me then I have to go back to the start." Harry squeezed Pansy's arm even harder and kept his eyes shut. Pansy nudged him so that he would open his eyes, he opened his eyes and saw she was giving him a reassuring look.

"Looks like we have no choice." Pansy whispered, "okay Amy! We're ready you can go now." It was silent for a while, which was not reassuring for them. Harry was wondering where she would be or wether she was right behind them. Eventually they heard a creaking of the floorboards, Pansy turned around. Amy had gotten closer. Not by much but she giggled.

"Turn around, silly!" Amy laughed. Pansy did as she was told and they waited once more until the same sound came again and this time, they both turned around. She had once again gotten closer, by quite a bit this time. Harry gasped slightly and jumped, but he turned back towards the doors. For the last time, the floor creaked and she was close enough to reach out to.

"Well done! Thank you for playing with me! That was fun!" Amy said and dissapeard with a small glow. Harry looked slightly confused.

"Has she gone? To heaven, i mean." Harry said and Pansy shook her head.

"I dont think so, when they go to heaven theres a bigger glow. Its more blinding and they're normally more greatful than that." Pansy explained fully and pushed open a door, which lead to the bar and resteraunt area. It was quite peaceful, there was a piano playing from somewhere and a spirit of a woman in about her 20's standing behind the bar, chatting away to a man who was hunch over a glass. Pansy sat on one of the barstools and Harry sat on the empty one next to her. The barmaid turned to them and gave them a warm smile.

"What'll it be?" She asked kindly and rested her hand on one of the pumps.

"Uhh, you cant serve us... we're not dead." Harry said akwardly. The barmaid turned to him and laughed.

"Oh deary me, of course! Im so silly, and may I ask what you're doing here?" She asked, looking concerned. Harry was relieved when Pansy replied.

"We're looking for some spirits, we're trying to help." The barmaid looked shocked when Pansy said this but she also looked pleased. Maybe she needed some help to, or maybe she could help them leave.

"Ahh, I see. Thats very brave of you, its a dangerous place this hotel. Why do you think so many people took their own lives here?" She explained, Harry looked at Pansy, who was listening intently to her.

"So, whats so bad about this place?" Pansy wondered and leaned forward over the bar. They both listened as she explained fully about all of the evil spirits that haunted the hotel. Apparently the worst one their was the little Amy Haven, who had been missing for five years and the search had been abandoned. She had been known to trap people there if she did not like them and if they were no use to her. Pansy frowned as she listened, how could an eleven year old be so evil? Half the ghosts in there seemed to be dead because of her. Were they next?

"Well, how do we get out of here? Its two in the morning and everyones probably wondering where we are!" Harry said, panic was traced in his voice clearly. Pansy gave him a look to say 'shut up' and he did as he was told.

"If you talk to her, then she'll tell you what to do. Then if your lucky, she'll let you go. Talk to the Inspector, he got trapped by her and she ended up driving him insane! He sits over there in the corner, miserable as anything." She said and pointed over to a chair in the corner, where they saw a middle aged man sitting, glaring down into his lap, his hands smeered with deep, red blood. Harry hesitantly followed Pansy as she knelt down infront of the Inspector.

"Hello, sir. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Pansy inquired, "nothing too personal, we were just wondering why you're here?" Slowley, the man looked up, his eyes were black and sad. They made Pansy feel pity for him, Harry just felt disgust at the blood dripping onto the floor.

"She... tricked... me. That evil little child." The Inspector replied hoarsley, his eyes darting around the cold room.

"Why did she trick you?" Pansy said, still looking sympathetic.

"She said I could leave. She... lied. And now, I can never leave." He explained breifly and began to sob into his hands, which made Harry feel slightly sick.

"Did she kill you?" Pansy stated and looked at Harry, expecting him to feel the same compassion that she did for all the spirits in there. The Inspector nodded weakley and continued to cry.

"You know, we can help. Thats why we're here," Harry claimed, "we can send you to... heaven?" He looked at Pansy and she nodded.

"I'll go to heaven when she goes to... hell." The Inspector answered. _This isnt going to be as easy as I thought, _Pansy thought to herself as the Inspector got up and dissapeared slowley. She turned to Harry and shrugged.

"I guess we're gonna have to find Amy."

CHAPTER FOUR

THE HUNT BEGINS

It was her favourite place to be, her favourite place to be alone. She hummed the same nursery rhyme that her mother used to sing to her, when she was in bed. Tucked up and safe. She continued to draw the house on the wall and waited. Waited for them to come. She knew they would. If they wanted to leave then they would have no other choice. Amy laughed.

Ginny Weasley ran through the cropfield, pushing the long stalks out of the way. She was shouting for Harry as loud as she could but in the hour that she had been outside, she had gotten no reply. It was half past two in the morning and everything was dark, Ginny could hardly see where she was going but she still went on and pushed her way to the centre of the crops, where she hoped Harry would be sitting, alive and safe. The night pushed on but she still wasnt tempted to give up and go back to bed. Ginny eventually arrived in the open circle in the centre of the cropfield and she sat down on the floor. She knew he had left and wasnt planning to come back until Voldemort was dead.

Why hadnt she admitted her feelings for him before it was too late? And now she may never see him again and never get the chance to tell him that she loved him and had since she first laid her eyes on him. Ginny had kind off worked out that he had feelings for her too, she just hoped she was right. She had broken up with her boyfriend Dean Thomas and was hoping that Harry would ask her out. He never did, so she figured she would be the one to make the move and the one to start the heart to heart she hoped they would have soon. She looked at the still and silent sky and wonder where he would be. Or when he would come back.

The floorboards creaked fiercley beneath their feet as they crept through the first floor. A manniquin stood covering its face at the end of the corridor, which gave Pansy a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasnt normally very scared when she went on one of her ghosthunts but this time she knew that it was more than a abandoned hotel, it was more than a train station or bed and breakfast. Pansy knew that it held a curse, something much deeper than spirits and it was all connected to Amy Haven. They stopped walking when Harry's phone beeped, he rolled his eyes and checked it out. It was a text message. Harry's heart beated just a bit faster with fear when he read it. It said: _Do you rEmember this plAce. THink hard._ He read it over and over and thought harder and harder. Had he been here before? He couldnt remember. Pansy looked at him suspiciously.

"Who's it from? What does it say?" She wondered, a worried look on her face, "Harry?" Harry looked at her quickly, he was still confused. He showed her the text and she frowned with consentration.

"Death." She stated. Harry looked at her. What was she on about?

"Excuse me. What?" Harry asked, he had to admit this text did scare him.

"Oh sorry, look. All the capital letters spell out 'death'." Pansy claimed, Harry checked it over. She was right. That was not an encouraging thought. He put the phone back in his pocket but didnt stop thinking about it, this place did seem familiar. This was going to annoy him. They searched different rooms on each floor for Amy but she didnt seem to be anywhere. The bedrooms were completley empty. Pansy was thinking to herself as well, why was Amy doing this and why had she trapped them there? She was only a little girl and she was playing twisted games, what more could she want? They didnt have time to play her silly games, afterall they were supposed to be finding a letter for another spirit. Pansy was also wondering what everyone would be doing back at Hogwarts, she knew that her friends had been staying there over half term and she was doing the same, so they were probably wondering where she was. She hoped.

Maybe they were talking about her now. Pansy thought about Draco, she hoped that he was worried, but knowing her luck he was probably fine. She wished that she was sitting in the Slytherin common room with him, talking about anything. Even if he didnt want to talk much, like he usually didnt, she still loved talking to him and laughing with him. Pansy felt sad when she remembered that she was trapped in this horrible place, and she might never see her friends again but she had to concentrate on finding Amy and getting out of there. They searched for a few minutes longer until they decided to rest for a bit. Back in the bar and resteraunt they sat at the bar and talked about where she might be, while the barmaid served over joyful spirits their drinks.

"We have looked everywhere! In every bedroom, each side of the train tracks, the buffet the reception! Everywhere, where could she be?" Pansy exclaimed, looking worn out and irritated. Harry had his head on the bar and was closing his eyes, maybe he could wish himself away from there. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by another beep from his phone, he checked it again and saw he had one new message. Reluctantly, he opened it up and read: _SHE liKes to play gAMEs, as YOU KNOW._

Harry sighed in annoyance and showed the message to Pansy, she frowned and read it over. Harry knew she was trying to decipher what it really meant. After she'd read it a few times, she looked up at Harry.

"She came, you know," She said, "thats what it says. Well, its a K instead of a C, but thats what it means. Im guessing." Harry nodded and checked the text again, she was right but what did it mean? He shrugged but jumped out of his seat when he finally remembered where he had seen this place before.

"I know! It was a few months ago, I was having these weird dreams, I was here and it was showing different parts of the hotel! It was as though it was drawing me here. Thats probably why I came here tonight, I wasnt on a ghosthunt, I was looking for something and it must be here!" Harry exclaimed, Pansy was looking at him, a little confused but she nodded.

"Thats weird. Why would something be here? No ones been here since 1947, apart from that Inspector guy." Pansy pointed out.

"I have no idea, and I dont know where it is. What im looking for, I mean."

"So, what is it you're looking for? Anything interesting?" She asked. Harry shook his head, avoiding her gaze.

"No, just something small..." Harry's voice trailed off. Pansy raised her eyebrows and laughed slightly.

"Why the hell would something _you _want be in a place like this?" Pansy laughed and patted him on the arm, he looked at her and did realise that what he had said sounded really dumb. He smirked also and looked down, smiling. He shrugged and hoped that she would ask no more questions.

"I dont know. Ask my dreams." Harry smirked. They didnt realise that the barmaid had been watching them talk and listening to their converstation.

"You guys together? I love romance, me. So beautiful!" She exclaimed and grinned at them. Pansy laughed but Harry felt a bit akward.

"No, no. We're just like really close friends." Pansy explained.

"Ahh, thats not what it sounded like earlier..." The barmaid said. Harry and Pansy widened their eyes in shock, they had hoped no one had heard. Harry leant closer to Pansy and whispered. "At least she's dead." Pansy hit him on the arm. They were relieved when the woman walked away, giggling slightly. Harry was shocked when Pansy burst out laughing and couldnt seem to control it. He was frowning at her as she wiped away the small teardrops emerging from her eyes.

"Im... sorry! I cant... stop!" Pansy finally slowed to a stop and she smiled a him, "dont you think thats funny? She heard us having sex!" Harry laughed quietly, he hadnt found that very funny, just very embarressing.

"Maybe we should carry on looking for her. We probably missed some storage rooms or closets or whatver." Harry suggested and stood up, he waited for Pansy to stand up too and they headed out of the bar and back onto the search. They held hands as they went up to the first floor of hotel rooms and once again combed through each and every room, they searched and searched until Harry finally realised something.

"Pansy. Look, that manniquin the one covering its face, its blocking a door," Harry told her, Pansy looked at him, "maybe shes in there." Pansy nodded, she approached the manniquin and carefully pushed it out of the way. They heard quiet humming from inside the room, Pansy laughed in relief and they both pushed open the heavy door. It was dark but they could definatley tell that it was only a storage cupboard. There was shelves here and there and a ladder leading up to somewhere Harry did not want to end up. They searched around for a minute or two until they found another door, which lead to another small storage space. There was Amy, drawing what looked like a school on the wall and humming a tune, which sent shivers up Harry's spine.

Amy turned around and frowned at them, Harry instantly clung harder onto Pansy's right arm and buried his head into her shoulder, hoping that Amy was not paying attention to him or would say nothing to him.

"You're late. I was wating, for ages!" Amy shrieked and chucked a crayon half way across the small, cold room. Pansy and Harry took a step backwards, their eyes widened in shock and fright.

"Uhh, we're sorry. We kind off got caught up in some things. S-sorry." Pansy stuttered, looking at the floor the whole time. Amy still did not look impressed in fact, she looked absoloutley infuriated. Her eyes were glowing a dull shade of red and her skin looked more grey than they had seen it before, she was frowning deeply at them and her breathing sounded loud and echoed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME QUICKER!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs and the lights began to flicker on and off, Harry screamed and attempting to open the door. It was locked stiff and would not budge, not even a little. He looked at Pansy for help but she looked calm enough.

"What do you want us to do?" Pansy asked and stepped back towards Amy, who took a step backwards. Two manniquins slowley emerged from the ground, their faces no longer covered. They were standing still but Pansy and Harry still felt very threatened. Amy was standing in the corner of the room crying her eyes out but still looking furious. Harry abruptly stopped screaming when he saw something lying on the floor. A picture attached to a letter. He picked it up and scanned the writing: _To Amy From your dear mother. Ive been missing you..._

Hours had past yet the sky was still the pitch black, only with stars disturbing its blackness. The fire was beginning to go out and the members of the Slytherin house that had stayed awake were beginning to drift off, except from Draco, who was wide awake (along with Bertha) and had been wondering where Pansy had gotten to. He had been trying to ignore Bertha's accusations but she just kept on banging on about it. Draco had last seen Pansy just after dinner, when she said that she was going to go somewhere but she never said where exactly. He didnt really care at the time, but now he was growing suspicious and admittedly worried.

Bertha was thinking carefully through all of the evidence. She knew she was right and her theory was the only one that would fit Draco's behaivour. She was feebly attempting to complete the rubiks cube that Draco had tried to throw into the fire earlier. Although Bertha was getting slightly fustrated, she didnt mind. Her attention was drawn to what was bothering Draco, although she knew she had a pretty clear idea.

"Well, im turning in for the night." Eli yawned and stood up. No one said goodnight, just mumbled a few unheard words. Eli rolled his eyes and slowley and sleepily made his way up to the boys domitorys. As soon as he left, Bertha turned to Draco. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Watcha thinkin' bout?" Bertha asked and folded her arms. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing." He stated.

"Why arnt you going to bed?" She wondered.

"Why does it matter?"

"Are you waiting for Pansy?" Bertha said. Draco was silent for a moment but eventually shook his head. He wasnt fooling Bertha.

"No. Why would I?" He said.

"You cant answer a question with a question." She pointed out and tapped him on the nose. He frowned at her.

"Leave me alone," Draco told her, "you're weird." Bertha frowned at him and remained with her arms folded, crossly.

"That may be so, but at least im smart and I know that you have feelings for Pansy and may not know how big these feelings are but i know they're there." Bertha explained, Draco looked a little irritated but he didnt deny it.

"Stop looking at me," Draco said when he felt Bertha's suspicious eyes on him, "theres nothing wrong with being worried."

"No, theres not. Especially when you're in love..." Bertha agreed. Draco said nothing but just stared at the screen of his Nintendo, "just admit it. I wont tell anyone. Plus, I know she likes you too."

"Yeah, well thats kind off obvious." Draco admitted and closed the Nintendo and chucked it next to him.

"Well then, does that make you happy?"

"I dont know. Why are you asking this?" Draco asked impatiently and sighed in annoyance. Bertha didnt seem to get the hint and kept on bugging him about his feelings for his long term best friend. About twenty minutes later, Bertha was still talking to him about it, he was getting very annoyed now. There was no way he would admit his feelings.

"Just tell me, Draco! Tell me!" Bertha shouted and grabbed his shoulders. He looked shocked but slightly angry at the same time.

"Fine! Whatever, I give up just leave me alone!" Draco replied, annoyed and slumped back in his seat, frowning.

"So... you, like her?" Bertha stuttered, although she already knew the answer. Draco reluctantly nodded but did not look at her, he knew she'd gloat about her being right all the time.

"Just, dont go on about it." Draco said, Bertha nodded and did a little dance.

"You gonna tell her?" Bertha asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Im just not going to. Shut up." Draco replied surely. Bertha had finally got the point and stopped hasseling him. But inside she knew that she wasnt going to let this one die. Not easily anyway.

It was very busy in the Burrow, the whole family were searching for Harry but could not find him anywhere in the house or the surrounding land. The Order had arrived a while back and had been searching around London and were asking each member of the household where they thought he might be. They were all oblivious to where he was but kept searching none the less. Ginny sat alone in her bedroom, gazing out the misty window, she was staring out across the close fields and at the beautiful distance. She was thinking of Harry. She really was worried about him and wished he was back at home, safe.

Ginny wished she told him that she loved him more than anything in the world, why hadnt she just admitted it when she had the chance? When he was close enough to talk to and to touch. She wished she was kissing him right now but because of her stupid idea to go out with Dean Thomas to get over him, when the whole time he was chasing after her. She wiped her eyes and lay on her bed. It had been such a long time since she had last seen him but it really did feel like it had been years. When he came back then she would tell him the truth and hopefully... he'll say the same. Well, if he did come back. She sat for a while but was later joined by her best friend, Katie Bell.

"Heya babes, whats eating you?" Katie wondered and sat crossed legs on Ginny's bed. Ginny smiled at her.

"Im just very worried about Harry. What if he's dead?" She answered grimly and put her head in her hands. Katie looked at her as though she had remembered somthing. She left the room and came back in with her charm bracelt and held it up infront of Ginny.

"Look, this braclet is kind off like a fortune teller. But for free. The symbols that appear hanging off it, are the answers to your questions." Katie explained and handed it to Ginny. Ginny looked at her questionly but took it.

"Okay... I'll try this, umm, wheres Harry Potter?" Ginny asked while looking at the small braclet, feeling like an idiot but Katie looked serious so she didnt mind. Katie took the small gold bangle from her and looked at it suspiciously, she examined it for a few seconds before she eventually spoke up.

"Alrighty... He's trapped somewhere, he's just had a... romantic moment... involving his... balls?" Katie and Ginny looked at eachother, confused. Katie shook her head and continued explaining, "anyway, and he's with... Pansy Parkinson?"

"The Slytherin girl?" Ginny wondered and Katie nodded. Ginny suddenly felt a pang of jealously hit her stomach. She shook it off, "so, you think they just had a romantic moment?" Katie looked once again at her charm braclet and her eyes widened in shock.

"Uhh, it says here that they've had sex!" Katie laughed, not knowing Ginny's feelings for Harry. Ginny gulped hard and looked down quickly, not wanting Katie to realise that she was in fact very jealous.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wishing she had got it wrong.

Katie nodded, a smile on her face. "One hundred percent. I always thought they'd make a good couple. Always thought it!" Ginny nodded akwardly, still looking down.

"Why dont we go looking for them? We can totally save them! If they're trapped, that is." Ginny suggested and looked at Katie, who looked as though she concentrating or thinking about something.

"Hmm, thats not a bad idea..." Katie sighed and stared around the room, "lets do this."

Harry skimmed through the letter he had found on the floor. It was from Amy's mother, who was obviously very ill as she wrote the sad letter and was sure she would never see her precious daughter again. Pansy was tugging worriedly on his arm, but he was clearly distracted as Amy screeched and screeched at Pansy, saying that it was a punishment for trying to leave. Harry's attention immediatley turned back to the commotion when the manniquins began to slowley move towards them, their faces still covered.

"Help! Someone help! Help!" Pansy shouted while banging her fists against the door, which would not budge no matter what.

"Wait! Stop!" Harry yelled, Amy looked at him and then to the letter that he was holding in his shaking hand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Pansy asked hastily. Harry looked at her and then back to Amy, who was walking closer to him, making him feel uncomfertable.

"Its a-a letter. F-for you. H-ere." Harry stuttered and held it out to her. She suddenly looked sad and pitiful. As she slowley read the letter, Harry and Pansy watched as tears began to induviually fall from her little green eyes. Pansy was almost crying as well. It was a mixture of pity and fear, she felt sorry for this poor trapped little girl but she also feared that today was going to be their last and that they would never make it out of this horrendous place.

"Its from my mummy. How did you find this?" Amy asked, they could finally detect some kindess in her voice.

"It-it was on the floor. Here." Harry pointed to the floor by his feet where the letter seemed to have almost appeared. Pansy looked at him, confused.

"So, that lady... the one we saw earlier. Do you think it was...?" Pansy's voice trailed off as she looked at Amy, she was now crying and Pansy could finally see the resembalence between her and the woman that had asked them to find this letter she had wrote to her daughter. Finally.

"Thank you so much. Now my mummy is free." Amy said and looked up at them, a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth. This made Pansy smile, she loved seeing the look on their faces when they were finally set free. She just hoped that Amy was going to be free as well, Pansy really was getting tired now and was beginning to really want Draco. In every way.

"So, do you think you could go with her?" Pansy asked, kindly and reached out to touch her on the shoulder. Amy looked at her but accepted her gesture and allowed Pansy to comfort her. Amy shrugged.

"I hope so. I have to find my mummy thought. I need to talk to her." Amy explained and dissapeared. The room seemed to light up a little bit. Maybe everything would be okay and hopefully they would be able to leave the hotel. They bloody well hoped.

CHAPTER 5

THE DEPARTURES.

The woman stood at the end of the corridor. It was the same woman that had interrupted him and Pansy earlier, she was wearing her 20's dress but seemed much more compassionate and wasnt wearing her sour face look she was earlier on in the long night. She was holding Amy in her arms and tears were falling from her emerald green eyes. Harrys was wondering how they managed to actually touch when he had heard so much times before that they were transparent and could not be touched. He looked next to him at Pansy, who was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket and smiling slightly. Harry put his arm around her and watched as the mother and daughter reunited, he had to admit, a tear was forming.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter. Thank you. I can leave now," Ms. Haven said and knelt down by Amy, "Amy, dear. Do you want to come with me?" Amy looked at her mother, then to Pansy and Harry.

"Its up to them. They helped me, would you two like me to stay and play with you? Or can I go with my mummy?" Amy explained and walked over to them, she looked up at them with kindness in her eyes and Pansy felt that she was truly grateful. Pansy looked at Harry then at Amy.

"You can go. We're happy to help, dont worry." Pansy replied and gave Amy a hug. Harry didnt really want to hug her. He didnt want to go through her. Harry sighed in annoyance when the little girl turned to him and reached out her arms, obviosly wanting a hug. Reluctantly, he reached down and hugged her. It wasnt so bad and he didnt go through her, she felt surprisingly warm. He glanced sideways at Pansy, who put her arm around him, he could tell she was crying, thought she didnt want him to see her doing so.

Amy walked back to her mother, who smiled at them both, as well. They held hands and a blinding white light shone from where they dissapeared. Harry covered his eyes and the light eventually went away to. Pansy had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, all she wanted was to leave and go back to Hogwarts, where she was staying for the holidays. Harry had regretted leaving the Burrow, but he was still wondering what had brought him there. Why did he have a feeling that this was the right place to look for a Horcrux?

"I think we should go now. Its nearly morning." Harry suggested and held Pansy's hand. She smiled at him and they walked down the corridor, heading back for the tunnel. They left the buffet, where they emerged onto the train tracks. It was definatley nearing four in the morning and they were one hundred percent ready to go back to bed.

"Okay, remember we speak of this to no one. No one at all." Pansy stated and looked at Harry, who looked very sleepy.

"Absoloutley, no exceptions." Harry agreed. Pansy all of a sudden looked down and then thoughtful.

"Not even Draco?" She asked hopefully. Harry shook his head and they began to make their way down the tunnel. To freedom. It all seemed fine and they were looking forward to leaving, when they heard a faint pop. Then another. Then another, and several more. They turned around only to be greeted by several Death Eaters wearing their usual masks and there was also Bellatrix Lestrange, who looked as scary as usual with her frizzy black hair and long, black dress. She was sneering and smirking and kicking the dirt on the floor. Pansy screamed and clung onto his arm, Harry had drawn his wand and was pointing it at the surrounding Death Eaters. Pansy also pulled out her wand and was aiming at Bellatrix.

"Oh, look what we have here... Potter and his girlfriend!" Bellatrix cackled and revealed her wand from beneath her cloak, which was barely visible in the darkness of the night, "so, Potter... tell me, what are you doing here?"

Harry didnt know what to say to this. He just stared at her, blankly. This was the woman who had killed the last member of his family and he just stood there, not knowing what to do, he should avenge his Godfather right there and then and he could, but he was frozen. Pansy looked hopeful, this was an evil woman but she was there whenever she visited Draco at his manor and she had once made her a batch of cookies, which Pansy reluctantly had tucked into.

"Hey!" Pansy excaimed, grinning, "its me! Pansy! You know, Draco's friend?"

Bellatrix's gaze averted to her and she grinned, which revealed her rotting, yellow teeth and her deep, red lips.

"Aah, yes. The phsychic," Bellatrix stated and her sarcastic smile faded, "now can you tell me deary? Is there any ghosties?" Bellatrix pouted in a sarcastic sad way, Pansy frowned at her.

"Uhh, we were just leaving, so if you dont mind..." Pansy murmered.

"Ha! Oh you were just leaving? Dont make me laugh," Bellatrix said and pointed her wand at Pansy, "crucio!" A red light shot from the end of the slightly bent wand and hit Pansy right in the middle of the chest. She fell to the dirty ground screaming loudly and rolling around, clutching where the spell had hit. Harry knelt down by her and looked up at Bellatrix.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Harry shouted and stood up again, pointing his wand at her face. She backed away and shrieked with laughter, she began jumping up and down with glee. After her fit of laughter, Bellatrix grabbed Harry by the top and hissed into his face.

"Theres someone who wants to see you. Yaxley! Dolohov! Take him to the Dark Lord... I'll take care of this little one." Bellatrix ordered and yanked Pansy up from the floor by the muddy hair. Pansy squirmed and attempted to struggle out of her grip but Bellatrix was too strong for her. Before Harry could do anything to help, he was seized by two burly Death Eaters and was dragged back into the hotel. He was really hoping he'd be in bed by now.

Katie, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Pipsqueak made their way through the small woods of the town Dowerton and followed the confusing trail that Katie had taken them through with her 'trusty' map. There was a sort of path, which they took hope in but they knew that that would lead them nowhere so they decided that Katie was their only hope.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Ron moaned from the back of the group. Katie sighed and looked back at him, frowning.

"Ron you're going to have to trust me if you want to find Harry!" She called back, Ron rolled his eyes and continued staring at the ground, where he had found a small stone, which he had been kicking from the entrance to the woods.

"Why would he be round here?" Hermione wondered, kicking a twig off of her trainer. Katie shrugged.

"I dont know. Its the braclet thats leading us here." Katie replied and suddenly stopped when she had finally seen a shed and a water tower, she looked back at the rest of them, "guys, I think we've found our place." She walked through the bush and they all followed, the shed looked abanndoned at the water tower looked old and rusty. Hermione sighed and walked ahead.

"Listen. Cant you hear it?" Hermione wondered as she stopped walking. They all stopped and listened carefully.

"I think so... Is it the kind off screaming?" Ginny asked as she eventually heard the faint sound of a girl screaming in terror or pain. Hermione nodded and waited for everyone else to catch on.

"Ooh, I hear it. Oh dear she sounds in pain." Ron said. Katie looked at him as though something had clicked.

"Well, if this is the right place then thats got to be Pansy! And-and Harry's got to be somewhere round here too." Katie explained and once again stopped when she came to a small white gate. She peered over and called the others closer when she saw the Station Hotel and the train tracks. Definatley abanndoned.

"This must be the place!" Pipsqueak exclaimed and held Katie's hand. They all took turns to climb over the small rickety gate and were standing on a platform, Katie took a look at the gate and saw it was covered with missing posters for a girl called 'Amy Haven'.

"'Amy Haven', anyone heard that name before?" Ginny asked as she took one of the posters from the fence and showed it to the group.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes. I have, actually. It was five years ago and she dissapeared from the local park in Dowerton a-and the police gave up on the search because she was literally nowhere. Or so they thought." She explained fully and slowley looked up at the grimy hotel. The lights were on. Every window appeared to be lit up. And it was not silent.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to leave Dolohov and Yaxley's grip on both his arms. They were strong and were forcing him down a corridor on the first floor. Harry now knew what had brought him here. It was a trap. Deep down he knew that he had already found that out that but it was curiousity that kept him here. (As well as Pansy). Yaxley and Dolohov shoved him into a small, dark room with a bloody mattress, which looked as though it had been attacked by scissors.

He sat in the dim light as the two Death Eaters left the room, but not before they took his wand a locked the door. It wasnt long before the door reopened and Pansy got thrown in and forced to sit on the floor next to Harry. Once again the door was locked and darkness filled the small room.

"They took my wand," Pansy stated, "yours two?" Harry nodded and glared around the small room.

"Its okay, they'll let you go. Im the one they want." Harry explained glumly. Pansy looked at him and sat in silence, waiting for what would happen. Harry was scared and really regretted going here at all. He knew that Voldemort would show up and he knew he was going to be killed, he hugged Pansy.

"You! Lady! Get out here!" Yaxley shouted and yanked Pansy from the ground, he dragged her out of the room and into the hallway, where Bellatrix Lestrage was waiting with her wand.

"Ah, hello love," Bellatrix said, "run." Pansy looked at her, confused but remained standing still.

"Eh?" Pansy said and leant forward slightly.

"I said... run." Bellatrix repeated and made a quick move towards Pansy, who immediatley backed away.

"Im not leaving Harry, no matter what you say and no matter how much Death Eaters you have here!" Pansy shouted hesitantly. Bellatrix all of a sudden looked very angry and began walking towards her, and fast.

"How about if I chase you!" Bellatrix shrieked and began running after her, which made Pansy run quickly down the stairs and out onto the platform. She stopped abruptly when she saw Katie Bell, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Nigel Wespurt (Pipsqueak). She sighed in relief and ran over to them all, giving them all a big hug each.

"Oh my God, Im so happy to see you!" She exclaimed, they all looked at eachother confused but excepting her hugs.

"Pansy! What happened?" Katie aksed, holding onto Pansy's shaking arms.

"Uhh, umm... Harry's still in there! Death Eaters are here and... and You Know Who's on his way!" Pansy claimed, Katie gave her another hug.

"Well then, lets get back inside! We have to save him before You Know Who gets here!" Ron shouted then added, "wherever here is..." Ron ran to the stairway, which lead up to the hotel and the rest of the group followed him. They opened the door and entered the creepy hallway, which had manniquins lining the walls. Everyone froze, except from Pansy who continued to walk.

"Guys come on! Its this way." Pansy whispered and walked on, the others reluctantly walked after her. Hermione was clinging onto Ron's arm and Pipsqueak had hidden in Katie's large handbag, Pansy, however was confidently walking ahead. After walking over debris and rubble, she eventually stopped when she saw that they had been surrounded by Death Eaters, with their wands drawn.

"Shit." Katie muttered and drew her wand, everyone else did the same. Some Death Eaters laughed loudly and others stood tall and strong looking.

"You'll regret this! You bastards!" Pipsqueak shouted, "now let Harry go!"

"_Reducto_!" Ginny yelled and a blue light shot out the end of her wand, knocking half of the Death Eaters backwards, into heaps of rubble or even sent them toppling backwards down the stairs. Before they knew it, spells were flying all over the hallway, hitting people here and there some Death Eaters were even being thrown backwards out of the boarded windows. While everyone else fought Ginny snuck upstairs to the second floor of bedroom, it was dark but she could definatley hear the evil, demented shouting of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Slowley, she approached a closed door and heared the agonising scream of Harry Potter. She held back her tears and placed her hand on the door knob, Ginny quickly pushed the door open and pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"_Reducto_!" Bellatrix shot backwards through a wall and into the next room. Hopefully, Ginny had knocked her out. Ginny ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had blood running down his forehead and his glasses were wonky. He hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go and smelling her sweet, long red hair.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked weakly, clinging onto her.

"We came to get you." Ginny replied and kissed him softly on the head. Although in so much pain, Harry managed a small smile.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, we're all here. Me, Katie, Ron. You know." Ginny explained and helped him up off the floor. They held hands and left the room before Bellatrix could wake up. They rejoined the others, who were now standing in the middle of the corridor surrounded by Death Eaters, who looked unconcious and lieing on the floor. Wandless.

"Ive got Harry and Bellatrix is knocked out. We have to go." Ginny stated, Katie nodded and they all held hands.

"Time to lea-" Katie began but Harry all of a sudden cried out in pain and gripped his forehead tightly, Voldemort had appeared in the corridor, holding his wand up high in the air. He seemed to be controling Harry's pain.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. Leaving so soon?" Voldemort announced and swiftly moved across the floor, towards Harry. Pipsqueak screamed and hid himself back inside Katie's bag, "why not stay? Cant we have some... fun?" Voldemort turned his wand a little and Harry fell to the ground, screaming.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked and ran to his side.

"Ginny, no!" Ron called and attempted to pull her back. She shrugged him off and turned her attention to Harry, who was calming down a little bit.

"Poor Harry Potter... about to get killed... finally," Voldemort said, his voice sounding cold and strained, "any last words, Potter?" Harry weakly looked up and Voldemort but had no fear in his eyes.

"Look behind you." Harry's head dropped down to the floor, Voldemort reluctantly turned around, only to be greeted by the Order. Lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Aah just in time.. you see I was just about to..."

"Oh we know." Kingsley said calmly. Before anyone could do anymore to stop him, Voldemort had gone. He had dissapeared. Ginny held Harry in her arms and rocked him gently back and forth. His eyes were closed and Ginny pulled him up from the ground, she was still supporting him as he could barely stand.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged Harry, followed by Ron, Katie, Pipsqueak and finally Ginny.

"Lets just get you kids home, yes? Its not safe here." Kingsley stated and within a few seconds... the hotel was gone. It was behind them.

CHAPTER SIX

BACK TO BASICS.

Mrs. Weasley had made several cups of hot chocolate and lit the open fireplace. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to eachother on the sofa, her arms remained wrapped around him as they sipped their drinks. Although other things were filling his mind, the most important thing to Harry was telling Ginny how he felt. He was going to do it, just... Not yet. Pansy sat akwardly on an armchair, she had refused to have a drink not wanting to impose, but she was desperate to get back to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. Would it be okay if I went back to school now?" Pansy asked politley and stood up. Mrs. Weasley looked at her and looked slightly sympathetic.

"Oh are you sure dear? You could always stay the night?" Molly suggested.

"No its alright. I have to get back and see my friends. Plus, I need to get to bed." Pansy explained and smiled at everyone, "I'll see you guys at school then, in the new term. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Pansy, thank you for staying with me." Harry stated and hugged her, Pansy hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck with your 'gift'" Pansy whispered and dissaperated, she had dissapeared from the room, leaving them all staring at where she had left. Harry immediatley turned to Ginny. His courage was to the top now.

"Ginny," he said nervously, "will you be my girlfriend?" Harry looked down, he was sure she would say no. Ginny stood up but said nothing, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry looked up at her when he realised how close she was and they kissed softly but passionatley. It was everything they hoped for. Romantic and with the person they loved. Everyone watched in awe as they kissed in the middle of the room, their heads turning and getting involved in both the love and lust of the kiss.

"Woah." Pipsqueak said and looked up at Katie.

"Aww, thats so romantic." Katie sighed and hugged Pipsqueak. Harry and Ginny eventually stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against eachothers. Harry held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you." She murmered.

"I love you too." Harry replied and kissed her again. This time, he lifted her up and they headed upstairs. Everyone was silent.

"What was tha-at?" Pipsqueak shouted.

Draco had just fallen asleep on the sofa when he was awoken by a weird sound coming from the doorway, he quickly sat up and smirked when he saw Bertha lying down on the rug, snoring loudly. He turned around to inspect the sound and saw Pansy standing in the doorway, looking worn out and a little bit hurt. She was just sorting out her hair before she looked at him and grinned. Pansy ran over to the sofa, threw her arms around him and relutantly, he returned the hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked when they pulled apart.

"It doesnt matter. What time is it?" She said and glanced at the clock above the fireplace. He shrugged.

"I dunno, but its very late and you should of been back ages ago." Draco told her, she laughed and rolled her eyes. They heard a loud grunt and saw that Bertha had sat up

"Why do you care? Were you worried?" Questioned Pansy as she took a seat next to him. (Very tempted to hold his hand)

"No." He answered simply, looking everywhere but at her

"Really? Not even a little bit?" She asked. Pansy knew that he was worried but she wouldnt rest until he admitted it.

"Dont lie Draco! You were asking and asking and asking-" Bertha began but Draco cut across her.

"Bertha, shut up." He said under his breath.

"Just saying it how it is," Bertha stated and stood up, "Draco, why dont you tell her what you were telling me?" Pansy looked at Draco, who sighed in annoyance.

"What were you telling her, Draco?" Pansy asked, grinning at him. He was looking down but Pansy could tell he was annoyed at her, and Bertha, who had now trudged up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. Pansy suddenly felt akward and wanted Bertha to come back. Draco wasnt answering her question so she just sat, staring forward.

Eventually, Pansy tried again. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He replied as though he hadnt heard what she asked earlier on in the akward conversation.

"Uhh, do you want to tell me?" Pansy asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What you told Bertha," she stated akwardly, "you wanna tell me that?"

Draco looked at her. Pansy almost melted when she looked into his grey eyes, they were so beautiful and she could just stare into them all day.

"No, I dont. It wasnt important anyway." Draco told her. Pansy was dissapointed because she knew he wouldnt give in. He wasnt the compassionate type really. Thats why it had taken such a long time to try and get to him.

"Just tell me. I want to know." Pansy begged and pouted her bottom lip.

"No. Its nothing."

"Is it about me?" Pansy wondered, although she knew it was. Why else would he try and hide it from her? "Because if it is then I have the right to know."

Draco frowned at her and then looked away. "Im not going to tell you. Ever, so just give up."

"Look, its okay to be compassionate once and a while, plus no one is here to see you admit your feelings for me." Pansy explained then realised the mistake that she had just made.

"Who said that? I never said I liked you."

"Oh... well, I guess I just had that feeling." Pansy murmered. Draco said nothing and Pansy felt her heart skip a beat, he was ignoring her and it must be because he didnt want to admit she was right. Pansy knew he liked her now and even if he didnt say it out loud, she knew that Draco had admitted it to himself. So, she kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Im going to bed, goodnight." Pansy rushed into the girls dormitory and jumped onto her bed, she didnt care if she had woken up any other girl that was there. Because she knew that by the end of the week, she would be with him. Pansy thought about the hotel, what were the manniquins? What were the symbols and eyes on the wall? Why was the atmosphere so evil and fearful? Pansy thought over and over about the answers to all her questions but none came to her head. She remembered the hallways, the rooms. The spirits who were trapped. Who would never be free unless someone like her helped them. Sadly, she knew it wasnt the last she had seen from the Station Hotel.

Harry lay in bed with his arms around Ginny, it was warm and he felt very happy with her next to him. He smelt her hair and pulled her closer. She was fast asleep but he couldnt get to sleep because of the excitement that ran through him. Ginny stirred slightly in her sleep and she moved closer, she was now snuggled right up to him and it didnt seem like she could get close, which Harry didnt mind. Harry was slightly scared, all he could think about was Amy and the Hotel, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind. For now he was happy, very happy, with his new and hopefully long term girlfriend. He kissed her on the head. All was well.

THE END.


End file.
